


Letters From Oblivion, by Murouk gro-Buraph

by lainathiel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Future, Gen, Letters, Novel, Other, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainathiel/pseuds/lainathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred and forty years after the death of one of the most important persons in history of Tamriel, a collection of her personal letters and journal entries has finally been released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Letters From Oblivion, **

**by Murouk gro-Buraph**

 

 

* * *

 

 

     
  
Born on the 7th of Frostfall, 4E 301 in Cheydinhal, Cyrodiil, Murouk has grown up reading a lot, even as a poor lass from a struggling family. In her young years she found herself very interested in history, literature and old lore, fervently gathering every scrap of information she could find about her favorite historical characters. She moved to the Imperial City in her twenties, where she got her education. Today she is a prolific writer and collector of old lore, as well as the owner of a small but rich book-store in the Imperial City.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Not much is known about the last Dragonborn's life. Her bloodline was never continued, as she never had any heirs, and everyone who knew her has long perished. Few facts remain: that she was a Breton of mixed blood; that she had both Nords and a Bosmer among her ancestors, and that she lived for 47 years before she finally met her end. Besides the historic tale of the last clash with dragons, there are almost no records of her life. The only thing that remains are her personal letters, and those can only tell us about her life in her twenties, and luckily enough for us - those were exactly the years in which she took upon herself to bear the weight of the entire world on her shoulders. We already know what she did, but what did she feel? What did she think? After much controversy, here finally lies the collection of all her remaining personal letters and journal entries, in chronological order.

For what she has done, we eternally thank her.

 

 Murouk gro-Buraph

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Dedicated to you, reader, for wanting to know her._

_Dedicated to her, for the fact that we can write today._

 

 

_Her glory be eternal._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Published on the 15th of Sun's Dawn, 4E367 in the Imperial City, Cyrodiil._   
_Imperial Library Inc._


	2. Journal Entries: Rain's Hand and Second Seed, 4E 201

Here lies the first batch of the last Dragonborn's journal entries. I have decided to separate them periodically. Upon much analysis, I have come to the conclusion that these were written at the first stages of the mission of her life. For the first time ever, we get to take a glimpse of her inner world, though she never let herself reveal much, not even to her own journal. We can try, but we can never hope to understand the emotional turmoil our savior had gone through at the very blossoming of her youth.

 

* * *

 

 

1st of Rain's Hand, 4E 201 

_It's Rain's Hand already. Four months doesn't seem like much, and yet so much has happened since I came to Skyrim that I cannot even pause and take a breath. I am so very tired... I don't understand any of this madness I've been thrown into, but I'm trying to make sense of it along the way and it's scary. Sometimes it feels as though I don't even control my own actions anymore, as though life is simply driving me onward like a mindless vehicle. But at least when I'm busy - when I'm acting - I do not have time for fear. The fear... it's there, but it's suppressed, and it doesn't interfere. When I have time to ponder over it all, I'm terrified. So I guess if things have to be done, I pray to the gods they don't leave me much time for thinking._

_It's peaceful here in High Hrothgar. This place seems detached from the rest of the world and its troubles, even from time itself. It's dangerous, that. It makes you too comfortable. It's been days of my training here, and I don't really feel like leaving. The Greybeards have sent me to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller and here I am still. They will not hurry me, of course. But I cannot be their guest forever. Tomorrow I will leave._

_They say I'm learning quickly, but Kynareth preserve me - I don't understand what it is I'm learning. Stay true to the Way of the Voice? How can I stay true to it if I do not even know what that means? Never mind. Luck has been on my side so far. Why should this time be any different?_

_I have to keep thinking like that._

_It's very peaceful here in High Hrothgar. It brings peace to my very soul._

 

* * *

 

 

3rd of Second Seed, 4E 201 

_All that trouble for nothing. I almost lost my head down there. I'm getting really tired of people using me as a toy for their own goals and ends. I miss Whiterun. The people there are simple. They don't see me as Dragonborn, they see me for who I am. Or at least that's how I left them, before I made my way to High Hrothgar. I wonder if things have changed... If Vilkas half-fears me like so many other people. Lydia too. She's not just my housecarl, and it took me long enough to make her call me by my first name. If she's gone back into her shell... No, I can't have them see me as this... Dragonborn... person. I am alone enough._

_I don't trust Delphine. Not yet at least. I'm unharmed, and she knows certain things I may need to know, but I cannot trust her just yet. That ''simple inn-keeper'' act was too well-played. Blades! Dragons coming back to life! The Thalmor having something to do with it! Blood and bloody ashes! I want out of all of this._

_But I can't._

_At least I'm back in Riverwood for a couple of days. It was good seeing Gerdur and her family again. The way they insisted on me staying over at their house instead of at the inn really warmed my heart. But they've already done enough. Ralof is off somewhere in this foolish war. I really hope he's alright._

_I'm staying at the inn, locked in my room and with a dagger below my pillow. I'm getting good at this, so let them try me._   
  


* * *

  
  
17th of Second Seed, 4E 201 

_I cannot take this. I feel like a lost girl ready to cry until an elder comes and envelopes me in their arms to shield me from the world. I cannot. This is too much. When I absorb the dragon's soul... It's not normal. It shouldn't be happening. It's frightening and unpleasant and I do not want anything to do with it. I will never get used to it - losing my breath and not being able to draw any and that momentary fear of dying right there. And the chill settling deep into my bones, and the feeling of claws dragging across my skin. That is how it feels. I don't know how it looks from the outside, but it feels horrible, and no one even knows what I go through. Why do I have to be put through this again? And again? And again? How many dragons are out there? Do I have to be the one putting my life on the line to slay as many as I can? I am not cut out for this. I can't. I can't!_

_But I must.  
_

 

* * *

  
  
29th of Second Seed, 4E 201

_It's good to be home._

_Yes, home. Whiterun is home. More home than any place has ever felt before._

_I cannot stay long, but it's good to be back. And I'm releaved that my friends are still friends. Vilkas, Lydia, Farkas, Aela... Aela wouldn't treat a Queen any differently than a farmer girl; I never had any doubts about her anyway._

_Lydia wants to come with me the next time, but I cannot bring her with me just yet. What Delphine wants me to do next requires stealth, and only gods know if I'll even make it out of this one. I am one step away from being thrown into a prison or sent off to Cyrodiil. I couldn't afford that delay, but I will have to gamble. I need answers, and right now I can see no other way of getting any. But that's a problem for tomorrow._

_One hug from Vilkas and mead with Farkas and Lydia and Aela too could erase just about any worry now._

_Who knows when I'll be back again._   
  


 

* * *

 


	3. Letters: Sun's Height, 4E 201

Here are two personal letters written on the same day for two people who were quite obviously - in one way or another - a part of our beloved Dragonborn's life. After analysis I have come to the conclusion that these were written somewhere amidst her clash with Thalmor representatives - an event that will apparently remain shrouded in mystery forever. Our hero sought answers and information from the Thalmor; how it came to a conflict remains yet to be revealed.

 

* * *

 

 

30th of Sun's Height, 4E 201 

_Vilkas!_

_Tell your foolish brother to stop leaving me letters at Breezehome. Lydia says she is no courir and that she will throw the next one into the fire. Gods, I understand her frustration. She is a warrior, bred for action, and the most adventurous point of her day is trying a new recipe in the kitchen these days. And I feel terrible, but most of the time where I'm going these days, she cannot follow. I do not want to put others in peril's way. And this is turning out to be bigger than I'd expected. I thought climbing the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar would be difficult. That seems ages ago now. I cannot even tell you what kind of people I've met and the things I'll have to get myself into._

_I've barely found time to write letters. It's good that way; it doesn't leave me time to be afraid. And this mission I couldn't even tell you about requires me feeling no fear. If I shiver, I'm dead on the spot. So it's good that I'm all but thrown into this. Let's hope I'll get thrown right out of it too._

_And really, do tell your brother kindly that I cannot see him nor any man in that light. I don't belong to myself anymore, and you know that more than anyone. I belong to the world. I do not want to break his heart, so you have to take care of that. I don't know when I'll next come to Whiterun, or if I will come again at all. For some reason I think I just might - it seems that the gods just won't let me die. So I guess I'll see you. Take care._

_I miss you._

 

 

* * *

 

30th of Sun's Height, 4E 201 

_Dear Ralof,_

_It has been a while since we've last seen each other. I hope you're doing well. Really, the only reason I'm writing to you is so I could check whether you're still alive. You and your family have done so much for me, I will eternally be grateful. Don't die in this war, alright? I know you're very dedicated to your cause, and you know how I feel about it, and I don't want to argue with you anymore, but the next time I see you, you better be in one piece. I don't know when this letter will reach you - I am sending it to Windhelm since Hod had told me that was your last known location. I don't know when you'll get to read it. But go back to your sister, alright?_

_Here's good news: Jarl Balgruuf named me Thane (long story), so you don't have to worry about your family anymore. The Imperials won't touch them under my protection. You couldn't get them in trouble now even if you dressed them all in Stormcloak cuirass and had them dance right in the Imperials' faces._

_But don't try that._

_Stay out of trouble yourself, man. If war has to be, then let it be over soon, and come out of it alive, so we can share another drink and play a game of stones._

_Let's both just stay alive, how does that sound?_   
  
  
  


* * *

 

 


	4. Journal Entry: Last Seed, 4E 201

16th of Last Seed, 4E 201 

_Back in Riverwood, and I cannot even go to Whiterun for a short visit. So close, yet so far away. My entire life is becoming one large irony._

_Well, the Thalmor certainly don't know anything about the dragons, and I've killed my fair share of Elves on my way out of that Embassy and then again on my way back here from Riften. For what?_

_Why does life keep on getting more ridiculous? I am no bloody hero from legends! Why me? I'd much prefer to read about all this than have to go through it myself. I don't know how much longer I can endure. I'm tired. I've been trying so hard to spare so many lives, yet I'm shoulder-deep in blood that's all on me._

_Best not to think about that. That's what I tell myself, and with time it gets easier._

_This Dragonborn business will turn me into a monster yet._

_Riverwood is comforting enough - it would be much like a second home if not for the Blades. I didn't think my life could get any more complicated until Delphine decided to walk in._

_I hope I never have to see Riften again even from a far... That city will find a way of drawing you into a proper mess you never even had any intentions of nearing. The things I've had to go through just to get Esbern out of those stinky tunnels. Kynareth help me, but I'm getting really tired of all this running. I cannot remember the last time I had a good, long, peaceful sleep._

_And yet for some reason, I think I'll be back there just yet._

_Burn you, Riften. Burn you to the ground._  
  
  
  


* * *

 


	5. Letters: Last Seed, 4E 201

30th of Last Seed, 4E 201 

_Dear Vilkas,_

_I wish you were here to see what I'm seeing. The view from here is beautiful._

_The Sky Haven Temple is truly something else... It's majestic, and yet hollow and abandoned, and to think that such a great order as the Blades is reduced to nothing but two members today... It's astonishing. And seeing this place... It is true that even the greatest things come to an end._

_And you won't believe what we've found here! I know you would love to see it. You always did love things like this._

_Where are you now? On what kind of hunt? I miss you. I hope I'll get to stop by on my way back and find you home, but what are the odds of that? You're probably out there on a quest of your own._

_Well, my sweet cub, everything is slowly falling into place now. As much as I hate to admit it, I am starting to understand everything. I am starting to see the end._

_I won't actually get to send this letter until I make it to the next city, but I have to write this here. Where I'm sitting right now is where the ancient order of the Blades used to have their training. It's so much bigger than Jorrvaskr, you won't be able to even conceive of it! The view from here... I wish I could stay just a moment longer._

   
  


* * *

 

30th of Last Seed, 4E 201 

_Lydia,_

_You deserve so much better. I am sorry. I hope we'll get to go on an adventure together sometime soon, but I cannot guarantee it._

_You have to understand me. You've come to mean much more to me than simply someone in my service, and maybe when my luck finally runs out, you'll be assigned to someone else. Or better yet, you'll get to do whatever it is you truly want._

_I'm going back to High Hrothgar, and who knows what will happen to me after that. Do not bother yourself with the fact that you haven't followed me on this journey of mine. Please know that conversation with you has been more helpful to me than any blade at my side. You've saved me in a different way. Understand that. And thank you for that._

_Take care, and hopefully I'll see you soon._   
  
  


* * *

 


	6. Letter: Heartfire, 4E 201

16th of Heartfire, 4E 201 

_Lydia,_

_I am going to Winterhold. Meet me there if you still want to aid me in this quest. This might be the only chance for you to do so. I will wait for a couple of days._

_We'll hopefully be off to find something buried and long forgotten._   
  
  


* * *

 


	7. Journal Entry: Evening Star, 4E 201

20th of Evening Star, 4E 201 

_I have survived more than I would have ever expected. I have faced Alduin and made it back alive from the frozen Throat of the World. The next time I meet him, either one of us or both of us will die._

_Divines, let that day come soon. Let not a Hold more burn, let not another man die in the fires and ice of the black beasts. Take me. Take us. I am ready for the last reckoning. I am not afraid. I am at peace with my fate._   


 

* * *

 


	8. Journal Entry: Sun's Dawn, 4E 202

16th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 202 

_Temporary truce in Skyrim. Now that's the sort of impact I never even dreamed of having._   
  
  


* * *

 


	9. Letters: Sun's Dawn, 4E 202

29th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 202 

_Dear Lydia,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written you these past few months, but I've been well, and I hope you have been well too. I'll soon be on my way home. I'm close to the end, but before the end, I will spend some time home even if the whole damned world has to burn around me. How is everyone? Is Vilkas alright? I swear he has been worrying me more than this dragon menace itself. One day that man is going to get eaten by a bear. But I'll probably be home sooner than your reply could reach me, so never mind._

_I've missed you! I know you're angry at me for leaving you behind again. If I get out of this alive, I promise you we're going wherever you want! I will have to rest for at least a month and empty out the pantry before I'll even be able to think of going somewhere else again though. By the Divines, if I eat another handful of grilled leeks again, I will go crazy. I cannot tell you where I am right now, but let's just say there's not much game to hunt. The storm won't let up, so I'm stuck for the time being. I'm starving most of the time these days. Just thinking about those sweetrolls right now makes me want to cry._

_You know what's crazy? Amidst all this madness, something's been eating me up alive. Could you do me a favor? Could you please go to the Arcadia's Cauldron and give the woman a bag of septims? I cannot get over her nursing me back to health and not taking a coin for it. She will give away house and home at this pace, that woman. Just do it somehow, or I'll eat myself alive. I want no debts outliving me._

_Can't wait to see you, friend._   
  
  


* * *

 

 

29th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 202 

_Vilkas!_

_I'll be going home soon! There better be a party waiting for me because I am hungry and cold and I want a hug. No, I want hugs. Plenty of them. And tell Aela I'm bringing her a present. She'll fall in love with this blade. But don't tell her what it is!_

_Gods, I've missed you!_

* * *

 


	10. Letter: First Seed, 4E 202

30th of First Seed, 4E 202 

_Vilkas,_

_Your last letter had me torn into pieces. I cannot tell you how much I miss you. Something's come up, and I cannot yet return to Whiterun._

_Gods, I miss that city. It's the only home I've had in years, and I cannot even go back. I cannot tell you how much I want to go home, so we can just go to the Bannered Mare - me, Lydia, you, Farkas, Aela - and drink until we can't anymore. I cannot tell you how much I just want to be able to sit next to a fire and read and not think about where I should be tomorrow and when I will have to leave next and whose life I will have to protect. I cannot tell you how much I just want everything to be normal._

_But it's never really been normal with us, has it? The Companions. The Circle. You going off into the wild just as much as I did, always. Your secret, that I'm not even supposed to know but you broke that vow because you trust me infinitely, and I thank you. How foolish you were that day when you told me, how nervous! It's enough to make me laugh now. To think I'd ever think of you as anything other than my dear Vilkas, my dearest friend. You can be such a wool-headed lummox sometimes._

_Gods, I miss you. All of you. And tell Aela I miss her too, even with her bitchy moods and cranky comments._

_We've never had too much time together, have we? Strange how you grow to love someone in a small amount of time._

_Take care. I hope I'll see you soon._   
  
  
  


* * *

 


	11. Journal Entry: Second Seed, 4E 202

10th of Second Seed, 4E 202 

_Ten days._

_That's how much I've given myself to enjoy home. I'm leaving Whiterun again to finish a few things before facing my bane for the final time._

_For a moment fear will consume me, but most of the time I'm not afraid at all. I'm not sure if that's normal. But I'm not really afraid. I guess I'm complacent. And a bit sad._

_I'm sad I haven't had more time with those I've grown to love._   
  


 

* * *

 


	12. Letters: Heartfire, 4E 202

No introduction needed, it is very much a historical fact what happened on the 20th of Heartfire, 4E 202. These letters are what preceded it - that final fateful day.  


* * *

 

 

  
  
3rd of Heartfire, 4E 202

_My dearest,_

_It's Tales and Tallows today. The children in Whiterun are probably all scared out of their wits and hiding behind their mother's skirts. Most adults will tell you they have business at home and not much time to be in the streets. I'm afraid too, but not of ghosts and wights and other sorts of undead things and necromancy. I'm afraid, and it's the kind of fear that seeps so deep into one's bones it's almost a part of you, and you forget what it was in the first place that made you so frightened._

_I am sorry, I do not mean to worry you. But I am so alone, in every meaning of the word. What I would not do for some conversation right now. This abandoned shack I'm in is so worn the rain is seeping right through, and the small fire will barely hold. I cannot sleep. If I do, a bandit might slit my throat, and the world cannot afford that. I have a duty. And I'm getting closer to the end._

_Don't tell Lydia I'm all alone. Don't tell her I'm afraid either. She will be angry, first with me, then with herself, because I didn't let her come with me. But this I must finish alone, and I will not let anyone else die. I mean to finish this with minimal losses._

_What I would not give for the warmth of your arms enveloping me, Vilkas. The world would be much less frightening. The night would be less cold. Tomorrow wouldn't seem so dreadful._

_I wish I could see you once more before the end._   


 

* * *

 

 

 

18th of Heartfire, 4E 202 

_My sweet cub,_

_The day is come. I am going to Sovngarde, and I may never return. I hoped I would find you home to see you once more before the end. Wherever you all are, this letter will be waiting for you at Jorrvaskr. I miss you all, and tell the others goodbye for me - but this letter is for you only._

_The fear is subsiding the closer I am to it. I am at peace with my fate, I guess. I understand that whether I am afraid or not will not change a thing, and the gods probably already know the outcome of it all. We are their toys after all, here for their entertainment. We fight and we bleed and we cry - all for their enjoyment. Well, here I come too. Another toy soon to be broken._

_Right now, as I'm writing this, you're making something warm over the fire, and I'm shivering lightly, enveloped by your cloak. You're scolding me even as you cook - I never take care of myself and one day I'll die such a foolish death I won't even get to the part where I'm supposed to save the world. I smile because there aren't many things I love more than watching you cook. You ask me if I've warmed up yet, and I lie to you that I'm quite warm already. The stew is delicious, but I will make a face anyway just to draw a reaction from you. Then you'll try it yourself, as you do every time, and see that the stew is just fine, and I will laugh and put down the food because I know you're about to wrestle me into the cot I'm sitting on._

_No, thinking of this doesn't make anything easier for me at all._

_I don't regret many things, Vilkas. All lives have some good and some bad moments, and I've never been one to focus on the bad. What I choose to take to the grave with me is all the happiness. All the songs, and merriment, and friendship. I have really had some good times, amidst all of this Dragonborn madness. And I am grateful for that._

_There is only one thing I regret. I regret never telling you just how much my heart belongs to you, but you already know that, don't you? You've always known, and I've always known, and you always loved me too, but we never said anything because we were so afraid. I was so afraid. There was no room for love in my life. The day Ilireth took us to fight that dragon was the day I started realizing my life no longer belonged to me. I no longer belonged to me, so how could I ever belong to someone else? I am no one's, and I am the world's._

_I will be another name in history, and people will know me as the last Dragonborn, but none of those people will ever see me as a person. I will only be a name and a string of deeds. They will never read about me and think ''I wonder what she loved to do, which places she liked to visit, whether she was ever in love, what she was afraid of, what kind of girl she was, what her favorite songs were.'' I will never be a girl. A woman. I will be a hero. They'll never write down my failures, my mishiefs, my shady associations with people on the margin. They will keep my profile clean, because I am supposed to be a hero._

_Well, right now I don't really feel like one. No, I am no bloody hero. I was afraid of loving you. I am angry with myself! I may die tomorrow, and I've never kissed your lips! How stupid is that?!_

_I will stop Alduin. I know that; I am certain of it. That is my duty. So worry not, I will do whatever it takes. That is not debatable. I just think I'll lose my life in the process, too._

_I really wish I could have seen you one last time._   
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
18th of Heartfire, 4E 202 

_Dear Lydia,_

_I shared a meal with you not an hour ago. I had told you I was going to buy something at Belethor's. I am sorry for lying to you, but if I'd told you the truth, that would have meant saying our goodbyes, and I'm no good at that sort of thing. By the time you read this, I will already be on my way to Sovngarde._

_How do I say everything; where to begin? I've never told so many things I should have told to so many people. I'm not good with words of that kind. Oh I do go on - I could talk for three days straight and not tire if in a good mood. With enough dedication, I could probably convince the Empire that it doesn't even want Skyrim at all. I have a way with words when it comes to everything but the matters of the heart, it seems._

_But I will tell you now. I don't count on my returning. So do not hope for it. Consider this goodbye._

_This is the one quest you couldn't follow me on. But we've had some good times, haven't we? Even something as minor as hunting could make us feel as though we were on an adventure, and we were never bored together. Remember when I came by that treasure map and you stopped me from throwing it into the flames with the brilliant idea of actually going on a search for the treasure? Three days absolutely wasted, with nothing but a single septim in that broken chest. Well, it would have been wasted if not for that round of laughter to tears. Or that time you bought a bottle of skooma from a Khajiit thinking it was a potion you needed? And me almost peeing myself when I saw your face? It may sound odd, but it's moments like that that I will take with me._

_Every time you knew what to say to comfort me, and every time you knew when to remain silent to comfort me - I'll take that with me too. You were never just a housecarl to me, and I'm hoping you know that. You're nothing short of my best friend in the entire world. You were there for me always. Even when I changed, when I became tired, and angry, and cold - you understood, and you were there for me. When the whole world was pushing me around trying to use me for their own ends, you were there for me - to listen, to advise, to call me by my name. It took you a while to abandon ''My Thane'', but once you did, it was music for my ears. You were the one of two people in this world that still made me feel like myself. And that was all I ever wanted. You've given me the greatest gift of all. And I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it all._

_Most of all what I am really trying to say is that I love you. You are the sister I never had._

_Take care of yourself. Stay healthy, and be happy. Do not weep for me, and be there for Vilkas, if you can._

_If you ever feel like you can't take it, like the whole world is trying to suffocate you and you just want to take one deep breath and just be (as surely you will at some point in time, life is like that), here is my advice - go to High Hrothgar. It's quite a climb, but it's worth it. The Greybeards don't really make conversation, but times are changing, and High Hrothgar is open to all. It will bring you peace, and clear your thoughts. It will replenish your energy. And maybe when you go there, you'll remember me. And know that I wanted nothing but eternal peace and happiness for you._

_I'm sorry if I've ever hurt you or wronged you. I know you'll be angry with me when you read this. That's alright, I'd rather have you angry than sad._

_Give Vilkas a hug from me. You don't have to tell him anything, I've left a letter for him too._

_I can't think of any last duty for you, housecarl. I wouldn't have you do anything; I would have you simply smile instead._

_And so I go to Sovngarde. Maybe we'll see each other again one day, drinking mead together in the Hall of Valor._

_Love you always,_

_Your eternally grateful friend._   
  


 

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

The last Dragonborn was a hero - certainly the biggest hero of our time, and one of the biggest in all our known history. But she wasn't the only one. So this last page goes out to all of those whose names never went down into history. This goes out to all those who fell fighting by her side; and to all those who helped her on her journey in many different ways - whether it was by being a blade by her side or by feeding her and giving her a free bed for the night, it doesn't matter. These people are heroes too - they are the ones who keep the world going with endless strings of small deeds of kindness and love.

We may not get to slay any dragons, but we can still be heroes. A hero can be someone quite ordinary, if they can only find the strength in them to persevere and endure in spite of often overwhelming obstacles. A hero can be anyone who goes on fighting even when they're absolutely terrified. But most of all, a hero is anyone doing anything to make this world a better place.

Here is to them all, and to us all - may we always try to be heroes.

 

 

To heroes:

May we know them,

May we raise them,

May we be them.

 

_**Murouk gro-Buraph** _  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
 _15th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 367_

_Imperial City, Cyrodiil_

_Imperial Library Inc._


End file.
